


All yours

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, MILD - Freeform, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “My boyfriend is there”, Minhyuk smirks, nods to someone behind them.Hyungwon turns his head, spots said boyfriend right away. A man with a stone cold expression looking at them, his dirty blond hair falling on his eyes.“Don’t worry” Minhyuk’s tongue wets his lips just before he leans in to kiss Hyungwon. “He likes to watch.”





	All yours

Hyungwon loosens up his black tie the tiniest bit, his other hand bringing the glass of whiskey on his lips. He takes tiny sips, considers lighting up a cigarette. The lights dim, the show is about to start.

He slides lower on his velvet seat, spreads his legs comfortably and inhales the smoke, exhales with a pleased groan when the first performers appear on the stage.

He is not a frequent patron, but he likes the place, visiting every couple months. After all, it’s an expensive one. But the quality is so good.

Hyungwon recognizes the song right away. Artificial love. Neither too fast, nor too slow. Just the way he likes it. He anticipates, a wide grin spreading across his face when the lights illuminate the elevated stage.

The performers, five of them, enter the stage dressed in harnesses and chains wrapping their bodies. Hyungwon knows he’s spending the rest of the month’s money in the next few hours.

He recognizes the dancer in the middle of the formation, Jongin. Pretty popular across Seoul’s upper class clubs and other relevant establishments. Hyungwon follows his body for a few seconds, the smooth movements, the proficiency of the performer.

He then notices someone else, the man at the left side, a candy to the eyes. He has black hair, turning almost deep blue under the lights and he’s just the kind of gorgeous Hyungwon craves.

Hyungwon’s eyes are stuck on him for the rest of the song and then some more. The way the harness climbs up from the man’s thighs to his neck and the silver chains delicately hang around his otherwise bare torso.

Hyungwon orders a second drink, changes his position to a more uptight one. The performer is on his knees, body rolling in front of the cane his is holding, leather pants too tight on his groin.

The songs are getting slower, sensual. Hyungwon has lewd images forming behind his eyelids.

His original intention was to just have a relaxing Saturday evening, drink some, smoke some, flirt some. The past week was a bitch.

His new intention is that performer. In any way Hyungwon can have him. Just a touch or maybe a private show. Hyungwon has both the money and the will to spend them.

They lock eyes. The man licks his lips and Hyungwon holds his breath. He has been noticed. He enjoys the rest of the performance, and waits.

One by one, the performers step down from the stage, mingle with the patrons, offer some lingering touches or a lap dance to the luckiest ones.

Hyungwon’s eyes are locked on the same man. He’s still too far away, exchanging some rushed words with someone else, a blond muscular guy, before they both get off the stage.

Hyungwon is nursing plain ice when the man approaches him with a small smile, lips slightly open and so inviting. He leans down, chains chiming.

“You were looking at me, weren’t you?”

Two soft fingers lift Hyungwon’s chin up gently.

“I was.” Hyungwon breaths out, trying to keep his eyes on the man’s face instead of his sweat-glistening chest.

“I’m Minhyuk” the man sits on Hyungwon’s lap, starts playing with his tie, “could I interest you in…anything?”

“You sure could baby” Hyungwon plays with the chains, feels a warm breath fanning his lips.

“My boyfriend is there”, Minhyuk smirks, nods to someone behind them.

Hyungwon turns his head, spots said boyfriend right away. A man with a stone cold expression looking at them, his dirty blond hair falling on his eyes.

“Don’t worry” Minhyuk’s tongue wets his lips just before he leans in to kiss Hyungwon. “He likes to watch.”

Hyungwon loses track of time, moans into the kiss, Minhyuk’s lips being everything that matters at the moment. Wet, welcoming and most importantly, skilled. Minhyuk pulls back, bottom lip between his teeth in thought and Hyungwon is hooked, he wants more.

Minhyuk moves to properly straddle his hips and Hyungwon’s mind becomes hazy, hands sliding down Minhyuk’s smooth back and resting on the meat of his hipbones.

“Do you want to come home with us? Fuck me?” Minhyuk’s chest is heaving with deep breaths. “Maybe Changkyun will play with us a bit too.”

Hyungwon is not sure of how or when he agrees to the arrangement, but he does and then Minhyuk if getting off him and is instead pulling the sleeve of Hyungwon’s suit.

“Come on, we don’t have the whole night to ourselves.”

 

Minhyuk guides Hyungwon outside and his boyfriend is following them to the parking area behind the club. The air is cold and the night quiet.

Minhyuk stops in front of a car. A black Mercedes with tan windows.

“Let’s introduce ourselves” he chirps happily, like they are at some kind of job interview.

“I’m Changkyun” the blond, shorter man says in a deep voice and Hyungwon has a chance to properly look at him before he offers his own name.

The man is wearing expensive clothes, pink shirt unbuttoned and revealing his chest. He’s skinny, but it seems like his voice is the only means of dominance he needs.

“So do we…?” Hyungwon has never been picked by a couple before, despite his numerous one night stands.

“If you are okay with it, Changkyun will drive us home, it’s less than twenty minutes from here. We’ll figure out what happens next, but I’m very sure we all already know.” Minhyuk explains and opens the door for Hyungwon to step in the luxurious car. The smell of expensive leather lingers on the air.

“God baby, you’ll get cold” Changkyun says and Hyungwon watches him throwing his blazer around Minhyuk’s shoulders before they settle on their seats too.

They drive in silence for a few minutes, before Minhyuk speaks up again.

“Do you have any questions Hyungwon?” He looks at the backseat with anticipation.

“Actually,” Hyungwon starts, putting his thoughts in order, “did you meet at the club? Do you do that –picking other people- a lot?”

Changkyun is the one who answers, eyes trained on the empty road ahead of them.

“We met in high school, almost a decade ago. Minhyuk likes performing and he has a good eye for choosing people to join us. The club owner is a friend of ours, so he lets us have our way.” He giggles a bit, a weird, but cute sound.

“I see…I have never done…that before.” Hyungwon laughs awkwardly. “A threesome.” He adds.

“It can barely count as one, as I said, Changkyun likes watching. And I like getting fucked.” Minhyuk squirms a little on his seat. Maybe he’s getting horny to the thought of Hyungwon on top of him already.

“Oh.” Is all Hyungwon can muster and he can’t deny that the idea of the whole ordeal turns him on.

 

Changkyun is either a very rich heir of some company or a mafia boss, because there is no other way someone could afford that kind of apartment with the underground parking.

Hyungwon follows them up to the living room and is given sleepers, the situation reminding him nothing of an one night stand.

“Are you comfortable?” Changkyun asks, almost shyly and Minhyuk heads to some other room.

“I am. You have a really nice place.” Hyungwon takes a look around. It’s neat and artfully decorated, with paintings all around the walls.

Changkyun tells him he’s a web developer and works for various big companies while Minhyuk is a freelance writer and he sometimes paints too. He offers Hyungwon a drink which he declines and after some more small talk he gets up.

“Minhyuk must be ready, I think we can go. Follow me.” Changkyun heads to the direction Minhyuk went and Hyungwon follows him.

 

The bedroom is big, all the lights on but casting a low light, the air-condition providing a breeze.

Minhyuk is lying on the bed already when they enter. He has taken the chains off, but left the leather harness on, pants thrown at the corner of the room. His head is on a pile of pillows and his hands are caressing his body, erection heavy on his stomach.

Changkyun walks around the bed, comes to a stop next to Minhyuk’s head.

“Are you comfortable baby?” Minhyuk makes a throaty sound and pulls Changkyun down for a kiss.

“Will you watch us?”

“From my usual place. I’m sure Hyungwon will take good care of you.” Hyungwon watches the scene and it seems almost too intimate, but then Changkyun walks away from the bed, to a crème loveseat. “All yours” he says pointing at Minhyuk and Hyungwon moves closer.

“Do you want me to prepare you, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon starts unbuttoning his shirt, climbing on the bed.

Minhyuk moves his hips upwards, revealing his hole, clenching around something small and black. Hyungwon looks at Changkyun who has his phone in his hand, eyebrows raised.

“Daddy keeps me always stretched.” Minhyuk purrs and reaches to take the vibrator out of him, a bit of lube sliding down on the sheets.

Hyungwon smirks, spreads Minhyuk’s legs open with his palms and keeps them in place moving closer. He gets steady on his knees and bends down, watching Minhyuk’s dick jump in interest with every kiss Hyungwon plants on the man’s thighs.

“How do you want to do it Minhyukkie? How does daddy like it the most?”

Minhyuk lets out a little moan, opens his eyes to meet Changkyun’s, who is palming himself above his clothes.

“Daddy likes it the most when I enjoy it. I enjoy it a little rough, but a little sweet too. Can you do that, Hyungwonnie?” Minhyuk’s voice is sweet, low, pleading and demanding at the same time. A hand pulls Hyungwon up from the collar of his shirt and they kiss, they fall back on the pillows and start making out.

Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk’s neck, noses on his collarbones and the man moves beneath him, so gorgeous, so smooth. Hyungwon needs him, needs to please both men in the room, strangely calm and aroused by the presence of a third person.

Minhyuk impatiently tugs on his pants, until he kicks them down and then Minhyuk pulls on his underwear too and Hyungwon is stark naked with all of his belongings scattered in record time, save from a condom he fished from his back pocket.

“You know what I want?” Changkyun suddenly talks and Hyungwon freezes in place, hands ready to rip the condom wrapper.

“What is it daddy? Everything for you.” Minhyuk says, always so pliant for the other man.

“I want Hyungwon to grab you from the harness and fuck you like this, on your hands and knees.” He unzips his own pants, pulling his erection out of his pants, probably enjoying the two sets of eyes on him.

Minhyuk shifts on the spacious bed, gets in position as instructed.

“There are lube packs on the nightstand, but just one, it’s more than enough.”

Hyungwon spots the little light blue packets and takes one, pours it on himself after rolling the condom on his cock, gives it a few strokes.

He observes Minhyuk’s body, from his wide shoulders to the lean muscles and his bony sides to the dip of his lower back and his perky ass. Perfect, just perfect. He positions himself, Minhyuk grinding back on his groin.

“Patient baby, just a moment, I’ll be all yours.”

Hyungwon had almost forgotten about the leather stripes around Minhyuk’s body, but Changkyun’s baritone echoes in his mind. He grabs the harness and slams into Minhyuk.

There’s no need to take it slow, Minhyuk perfectly stretched and meeting Hyungwon’s every thrust, muttering something sounding too much alike Changkyun’s name under his breath.

Hyungwon is swearing, praising, too blissed out already, the soft skin of Minhyuk’s thighs and ass a vibrant pink where it meets Hyungwon’s body.

They keep going like that, falling into a rhythm and moving together, Hyungwon’s mouth kissing and hands kneading and eyes taking in. He can hear Changkyun taking deep breaths from his place behind them.

The bed squeaks and Minhyuk’s limbs are barely able to support him anymore, but Hyungwon is pulling him up from the harness, using it like it’s some kind of reigns.

Hyungwon is getting out of breath, hips moving too fast and breathing becoming shallow. He lets his hands slide down Minhyuk’s sides and cages him, the front of his body falling flat on Minhyuk’s back as he keeps fucking into him.

The sounds are lewd and their bodies sweaty, Minhyuk losing any sense of pace, voice getting higher and movements more desperate and Hyungwon keeps him in place, an arm wrapped around his torso, palm on his tear stained cheek and fingers dipping in Minhyuk’s mouth.

Hyungwon tries to hold back, last a little longer, the sensations running across his body like electricity but then Changkyun is kneeling next to them on the bed, whispering to Minhyuk “you did so great baby, you can let go” and Hyungwon wraps his free hand around Minhyuk’s erection and tugs, until they both move too fast and then not at all, riding their orgasms and collapsing together on the bed.

Hyungwon is sure he blacks out for a couple seconds. Then he rolls on his back, next to Minhyuk who’s still breathing too heavily. They share a look, Minhyuk’s lips turning upwards into a smile.

“He’ll take care of us now.” He says and Hyungwon doesn’t understand, not until he notices Changkyun watching them, pants all the way up and zipped again.

The bed dips and Changkyun craws between them, back resting on the headboard.

“Come on boys” he says, playing with a few stray strands of Minhyuk’s hair, looking at him like the most precious treasure in the world, “time for a shower, you can sleep later.”

Hyungwon stirs a bit, trying to at least seem functioning but Changkyun just laughs and gets up, helping him on his feet.

“You have ten minutes, I’ll force you to the shower so I can change the sheets after that.” He warns Minhyuk and guides Hyungwon to their bathroom, lets the hot water run and tells him to feel free to use any of their shampoos he wants. A lemon scented one is his choice, trying to not fall asleep, his body slowly shutting down.

The door creaks open and Minhyuk steps in, joins Hyungwon in the bathtub without a word.

“He wants to change the sheets” he pouts and Hyungwon falls for it, washing Minhyuk’s hair.

The harness is off, red lines decorating the fair skin on its place and Minhyuk, even without the make-up and with dark bags forming under his eyes is still absolutely beautiful.

By the time they are done washing, Changkyun enters, brining clean towels and clothes with him.

“I think those will be okay for you” he leaves a pair of boxers and a shirt above a fluffy red towel.

“But…” Hyungwon doesn’t finish his thought, but it’s obvious. One night stands end with the visitor leaving afterwards, unless he’s passed out.

“You don’t need to stay, of course and it’s alright if you want to go. But Minhyukkie really loves being cuddled so…” Changkyun politely reasons, while Minhyuk is just looking at Hyungwon with those big, doe eyes.

“Then…I should stay then.” Hyungwon rubs the back of his neck and follows the couple to their bedroom.

 

The bed is big enough, the covers soft and the temperature just right. Minhyuk, in the middle, kisses Changkyun and then turns around to peck Hyungwon too.

“We’ll make breakfast tomorrow morning and watch cartoons, you’ll stay right?” Minhyuk asks and Hyungwon has a feeling he will be seeing those eyes a lot in the near future.

“Sure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
